The present invention relates to containers for carrying live bait for fishing, and more particularly, to bait bags adapted to be suspended over the gunwale of a boat to provide a water storage medium for live bait for use in sport fishing and the like.
FIGS. 1 and 2 externally illustrate a prior art belt bag construction.
Bait bags adapted to be suspended from the rear of a boat for carrying live bait have been used extensively by sport fisherman, particularly for ocean fishing. Suspended bait bags typically include a metal framework to which is connected a water-containing bag formed from a durable woven material such as a polyester weave, which serves as a storage and transport tank for the bait. The metal framework is suspended from the rear of the boat, above the water line. A pump is used to circulate water into the bag. Water drainage is provided by a plurality of apertures in the rear of the bag.
The drainage apertures in the rear of the bait bag are typically formed with brass grommets which define the aperture and prevent the formation of tears in the bag material. It almost invariably occurs, however, that the apertures become clogged with bait or other matter that may accumulate in the bait bag. When this occurs, the drainage apertures cannot perform their intended function and the bait bag will overflow, causing the bait to be washed over and lost. In a typical fishing expedition, it is not uncommon to lose as much as half the bait originally placed in the bag.
Accordingly, a need exists for an improved bait bag and bait bag drainage system which provides proper drainage, which prevents bait loss and preserves the bait in an efficient manner and which may be economically implemented in new and existing bait bags.